1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oxide semiconductor transistor and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly to a thin film transistor array for a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
For semiconductor devices (e.g. thin film transistors) that employ oxide semiconductors, for example, indium gallium zinc oxide (InGaZnO), served as a channel layer, the characteristic thereof may change due to the influence of the ambient gas (for example, the silicone used in the manufacturing process of silicon oxide layer or silicon nitride layer) to the channel layer. For example, if the InGaZnO layer contacts with the films containing free hydrogen (such as the gate dielectric layer and the gate passivation layer), the free hydrogen in the films will spread into the InGaZnO layer after the semiconductor device is annealed for a long time such that the InGaZnO layer intends to be electrically conductive. In other words, the oxygen in the InGaZnO layer is reduced by the free hydrogen into oxygen vacancies thereby improving the conductivity of the InGaZnO layer, and the threshold voltage of the thin film transistors accordingly offset to negative values.